


Betrayed

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Lena suffers from a caffeine overdose and feels utterly betrayed by her favorite drink. Good thing that she has Kara by her side.A short fluff piece I wrote in honour of Supercorp winning Zimbio's march madness.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)  
> I promised I would write another Supercorp story if we won march madness so here it is! It's really short but I hope you like it.  
> Inspired by me, because I had a caffeine overdose the other day. It’s not pretty. Totally cannot recommend.

It was around 3am when Lena got a call from work. L-Corp’s newest device had shown a malfunction only days before it was supposed to be launched so everybody was going crazy.  
Lena ignored the sun which slowly started to rise behind her back, while she still tried to find the mistake in her work. She’d only had one cup of coffee so far and Jess wasn’t there yet to bring her another so Lena felt as if she wasn’t living up to her potential. Different employees kept coming into her office, trying to give her good updates but it just made Lena even more angry.

When Jess finally showed up, two black coffees in her hand, Lena decided to first, replace breakfast with caffeine and second, give Jess a raise.

 

A few hours later Lena had finally found the glitch in the system. So now all she needed to do was to fill in the correct information in all of the forms and then it would be ready to go. Just as she thought her eyes might fall out from staring at the spreadsheets for too long, her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and then answered the call.

“Hey Kara,” she said and only now realized how tired she sounded.

“Hey Lena, I was calling to see if we’re still on for lunch. I sent you some texts but you didn’t answer, and I thought maybe you’re in the middle of something important, but then you could’ve just ignored the call as well and-“

“Actually Kara, I’m really in the middle of something important.”

“Oh okay.” She could hear Kara’s voice drop.

“So maybe we could reschedule lunch for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. Text me whenever you’re ready for food.”

Lena promised to do so and ended the call. She leaned back in her chair and allowed herself to close her eyes for just a second. She did feel ready for some food, but these reports needed her as well.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Jess coming into her office.

“The updated reports you asked for, Miss Luthor,” she said and placed a binder and a fresh cup of coffee on her desk.

“Thank you, Jess,” she mumbled and sipped from the cup. She could feel bad about cancelling on Kara later, for now she had work to do.

When she picked her pen up, she realized that her hand was shaking. Lena decided to ignore it and started to fill out the forms, which seemed to be harder now. Her body was fighting against her again, but that wasn’t anything new to her. It happened quite often that she had some kind of reaction like migraine or dizziness from overworking herself, but whatever it was it always went away after some time.

After a while the shaking wandered from her hands into her legs, which wasn’t an improvement, but at least now she could fill out the forms without smudging the letters. Lena sighed and rested her cramping hand for a minute before she jumped back into work.

 

 

When Kara arrived at Lena’s office, her friend wasn’t there. The lamp on her desk was still turned on, reflecting the room in the dark window. Kara sat her bag down on Lena’s coffee table and looked around. The door to the bathroom wasn’t fully closed and she went over there quickly because the sounds coming from the small room were worrying her.

She walked in to see Lena kneeling on the floor, hunched over the toilet bowl. Kara needed to contain herself for a second, because Lena was wearing a pencil skirt and from this position- no nope not going there…

Kara mentally slapped herself, shook the thought out of her head and quickly hurried over to Lena.

“Hey sweetie,” she whispered and softly stroked Lena’s back and made sure to hold her hair back when Lena emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Then the brunette wiped her mouth and sat back, head rested against the wall. Her whole body was shaking. Kara hurried away to get her a glass of water and when she came back Lena was already standing and walking her to her desk.

“What are you doing here?” Lena sounded raspy and Kara could feel a shiver run down her spine.

“Jess called to say that you were finished for today and that you needed to eat something.”

Lena only rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t blame her, she just cares about you,” Kara said and looked Lena directly into the eyes. “And so do I.”

A tiny blush crept onto Lena’s pale skin. Partly, because it warmed her heart that Kara was concerned for her and partly because it was embarrassing that her friend had seen her like this. Nobody was supposed to see her like that. Nobody could think that she was weak.

 

 

Lena blamed her nausea that she somehow found herself in Kara’s apartment. She hadn’t even had time to object, before Kara had dragged her out of her office (softly but determined). Lena was too shaky on her legs to protest against it and it had always been hard for her to say no to Kara.

So now she was sitting on Kara’s couch, holding a warm cup of tea and nibbling on some crackers. She wasn’t feeling much better, but at least her hands had stopped shaking.

Next to her Kara was enjoying some pasta. Lena had practically begged her to get some real food, because she knew Kara’s stomach would kill her otherwise.

“Do you want more tea?” Kara asked and Lena thought for a quick second that maybe she didn’t want to stop being sick if that meant that Kara would look at her like this forever.

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Not really.”

At that Kara threw her the most caring and adoring look and Lena wanted to cry. A warm feeling spread in her stomach and she was sure that it wasn’t the nausea.

“Maybe it’s just a cold. It’ll go away soon. Or maybe you ate something wrong?”

“I can’t even remember the last time I ate.”

Kara sighed and leaned over to pull Lena in for a side hug. “You need to start caring more for yourself,” she mumbled against the brunette’s shoulder. “Really, I can’t leave you alone if you don’t know how to take care of yourself.”

Lena smiled, she was about to say that that didn’t sound too bad but she decided against it. Making this awkward wouldn’t help the situation at all.

“Dou you have another blanket?” she asked instead, because she was freezing even with her hot tea and Kara’s warm hug.

The blonde jumped up and almost ran towards her bedroom to get another blanket for Lena.  
Lena was trying to concentrate on her breathing when another wave of nausea hit her. She tried to think back what she had done wrong but couldn’t come up with anything. In the meantime, Kara was wrapping her up in even more blankets, making a burrito out of her.

“If I have to throw up again there is no way I can get out of this quick enough,” Lena said dryly but Kara wordlessly went to the kitchen and got a bucket for her. There was no way in hell that Lena would puke into a bucket on her best friend’s couch but she was too tired to argue.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or do something else? If we’re going to stay up longer then I need to make some coffee for me first.”

Lena’s forehead crinkled in confusion as she thought about her symptoms. Then her face lit up and she chuckled a bit. “God, I’m so stupid,” she mumbled under her breath. Kara tilted her head like a puppy and Lena started to explain.

“I only had coffee all day. It has to be some kind of caffeine overdose. That would explain the shaking hands and that I’m wide awake even though I almost had no sleep.” She chuckled again and muttered “Stupid coffee.”

“Oh, that must be so horrible for you!” Kara explained and pulled Lena in as close as the blanket burrito would allow it. “I remember that one time when I got food poisoning from potstickers. It was so horrible, but sometimes our favorite food betrays us like that.”

Lena had to laugh at Kara’s earnest expression. How could someone be so pure and sweet?

“So, is there anything you can do to make it go away?”

“I think I just have to wait,” Lena said, hoping that the nausea would pass soon because that was definitely the worst part about it.

 

Because there was nothing else to do for Lena except to wait for it to wear off, they decided to watch a movie to pass the time.

Kara had wrapped a blanket tightly around herself and cuddled against Lena. She had placed her head in Lena’s lap and the brunette was softly stroking the blonde curls. It had made Kara fall asleep within the first few minutes of the movie even if she desperately wanted to stay awake with Lena. But it was way past midnight and she hadn’t had any coffee because even the smell made Lena’s stomach turn.  
The CEO hoped she would ever be able to go back to drinking coffee because right now she couldn’t imagine her life without it. 

Lena was still wide awake and there was no way she would be able to sleep tonight so she started another movie. The brunette smiled and continued stroking Kara’s hair. There was something soothing about it and she couldn’t quite place where it was coming from. 

Kara looked so peaceful while sleeping and it almost seemed as if she was smiling. Lena looked at her friend in awe.

For the first time in her life there was someone, who would take care of her without expecting anything in return. 

How did she deserve someone like Kara?

How did she deserve perfect, loving, caring Kara with the sparkling eyes and the bright smile?

Lena sighed again and tried turning her attention back to the screen. She knew that her feelings for Kara went deeper than just friendship. She had known that for a long time but she wasn’t ready to admit it and change everything forever.  
No one had ever come into her life and shamelessly broken down the walls she had built up like Kara had done. No one had ever gotten a smile out of her on a bad day but Kara. No one was… like her Kara.

_I love you_ , she thought, because she wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet, but one day she would.

Kara smiled in her sleep, as if she could hear Lena’s thoughts and Lena smiled back.

 

_I love you_ , she thought again with all of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!  
> Don't worry, new Agentcorp content is in the making right now.


End file.
